10 años Castle
by Tamyalways
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que se conocieron, y ahora con su pequeña Lily en brazos, Rick y Kate recuerdan los momentos por los que han pasado y que les ha llevado a este momento presente. Capítulo especial diez años de Castle


POV RICK

Han pasado diez años desde que la conocí, diez años desde que mi vida ha cambiado para siempre. No puedo creerme que un día cualquiera apareciera así en mi vida para ponerla patas para arriba. Pero, como no va a hacerlo si es la mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida. Han sido diez años duros, diez años en los que he tenido tiempo para amarla sobre todas las cosas, tiempo para aprender a conocerla y entenderla, tiempo para morir de miedo y a la vez de amor. Tantas veces he estado a punto de perderla que ya he perdido la cuenta, pero diez años después, aquí estamos unidos para siempre, casados y con nuestra pequeña Lily en brazos y deseando poder llenar esta casa de más retoños, aunque sé que Kate ahora mismo solo piensa en nuestra pequeña y en darle toda nuestra atención antes de volver a intentarlo.

-Estáis guapísimas-digo mirándolas embobado y veo como Kate me dedica una sonrisa mientras me mira con sus ojos vidriosos y entonces veo como dos lágrimas caen por su cara y enseguida se las limpio con cuidado y mimo- ¡Ey!, ¿Estas bien?

-Si solo estoy emocionada después de por todo lo que hemos pasado…hace apenas un par de años ni si quiera pensé que sobreviviríamos y míranos ahora, la tenemos a ella.

-Kate yo sabía que nada podía ir mal, recuerda lo que nos dijo el hombre del futuro que íbamos a tener tres hijos, teníamos que ganar-digo haciéndola reír.

-Es verdad el hombre del futuro como podía haberme olvidado.

-Tienes que confiar más en tu marido…aunque a veces creas que estoy loco.

-Lo creo-dice con una sonrisa- pero me encanta que pienses en todo eso…porque ¿Cómo era? Si no crees en la magia…

-Nunca la encontrarás.

-Tu siempre creíste por los dos.

-Porque te tenía a mi lado Kate, tú eras mi guía, tú eras mi luz y ahora sois las dos-digo mirándolas mientras las sonrió.

-Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz, incluso intenté alejarte porque no creía que pudiera ser real que todo sería un espejismo, pero ahora…ahora doy gracias por haberte encontrado. Rick eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida junto a esta peque-dice haciendo una pequeña carantoña a nuestra hija. -Sin ti no hubiera conseguido acabar con todo, conseguir lo que quería-dice mirándome a los ojos y se perfectamente a lo que se refiere.

-Kate hubieras podido lo sé, eres una mujer fuerte, eres inteligente, y la mejor policía que he conocido en mi vida. Lo hubieras hecho lo sé…

-Pero quizás no seguiría con vida-dice acabando mientras me acaricia la mejilla-el estar a tu lado me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que podía perder. Si no te hubiera tenido hubiera ido por el camino fácil por el camino corto sin importarme nadie, pero te tenía a mi lado, sabía que era lo que podía perder, no quería perderte, no quería perderme esto. Me costó darme cuenta, estuve cejada durante un tiempo por la rabia, el dolor y la necesidad de acabar con todo, pero llegaste y pusiste todo en su sitio.

-No es así pero gracias, Kate eres un mujer increíble de verdad, yo solo estuve ahí, como tú compañero, a tu lado como voy a estarlo siempre.

-Siempre-dice sonriendo mientras me acerco para dejar un beso en sus labios que nos hace sonreír a los dos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No puedo dejar de mirar atrás y pensar que hubiera pasado si aquel primer día me hubieras dicho que si, o si hubiera pasado algo en aquella habitación de Los Ángeles o si otras tantas veces antes me hubiera atrevido a decirte lo que sentía o a dar el paso con actos.

-No sé y nunca lo sabremos, pero seguramente no era el momento, seguramente teníamos que pasar por todo lo que hemos pasado para ser fuertes para darnos cuenta de lo importante que es el apoyo del otro. No sé qué hubiera pasado pero…a pesar de todo el camino y lo duro que ha sido por momentos creo que viendo lo que tenemos ha merecido la pena.

-Si sin duda ha merecido la pena. Aunque cambiaría algunas cosas.

-Lo sé te hice daño y…

-No, me refiero algunas cosas que hice yo…

-Dijimos que eso había quedado olvidado, ambos hicimos cosas que no debimos, pero lo importante es que aprendimos de ellos y nos dimos cuenta de algo.

-Que siempre tenemos que ser sincero el uno con el otro y que siempre es mejor juntos-acabo por ella y ambos sonreímos-voy a ser sincero contigo te quiero mucho-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Y yo, lo sabes ¿No?-dice mirándome con inseguridad y yo le acarició el pelo mientras le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé me lo demuestras cada día, y si hubiera alguna duda, ese bebé precioso que tienes en tus brazos me lo deja claro con solo mirarla -digo sonriéndole-y y ella me devuelve la sonrisa-no sabes lo orgullosa que va a estar de su mamá cuando le cuente todo lo que ha conseguido.

-Y de su papá.

-Su papá está muy orgulloso de su mamá, y siempre lo voy a estar. Recuerdo cada caso que hemos cerrado juntos, cada uno de ellos, y en cada uno descubría una nueva parte de ti, una nueva parte que hacía que me enamorara aún más de ti y a la vez que sintiera un orgullo increíble de poder estar a tu lado en cada caso, el poder vivirlo en primera persona. Recuerdo el caso de la desaparición de la niña, cómo hiciste todo por encontrarla, o el caso del atentado, como trataste a las víctimas, o como tratabas a los familiares. Y luego estaba tu manera de investigar, me encantaba cuando debatimos y cuando al final ambos dábamos con lo mismo.

-Porque tú también eres un buen investigador, aunque al principio me costara admitirlo. Aún recuerdo el caso del 3XA, como tú le descubriste y como conseguiste engañarle.

-Ese día pasé mucho miedo, pensé que te perdía. Ese día…fue uno de los peores…en realidad ha habido tantos, tantas veces he estado a punto de perderte Kate, tantas que…-digo con un nudo en el estómago.

-Pero estoy aquí, estamos aquí. Y tú siempre estabas ahí, a mi lado para salvarme.

-Tu no necesitabas a nadie que te salvara, eres un heroína.

-Todo héroe necesita de un compañero-dice con una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo.-Yo también ha pasado malos momentos, como la primera vez con el 3XA o el día del atraco al banco.

-Buah ese día, no tenía miedo, sabía que nos sacarías.

-Pues yo estaba cagada, no era lo mío y si la cagaba podían matarte, estaba temblando.

-Pero conseguiste sacarnos.

-Aún recuerdo entrar allí tras la explosión con el corazón encogido. No encontrarte me estaba matando, hasta que tú voz me llevo a ti.

-Cuando apareciste pensé que estaba viendo un ángel.

-Me moría por besarte.

-¿Qué?

-Si…perdí la cabeza por el miedo y estuve a punto pero…

-Mi madre-acabo por ella y la veo asentir-algún día voy a matarla.

-No pobre, tenía razón, pero estaba tan cagada que solo podía ver si estabas bien solo podía escuchar como mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho.

-Lo entiendo yo también he sentido eso sobre todo el día del disparo…aquel día, Kate pensé que me iba contigo, no pensé en nada más solo que no podía vivir sin ti. Luego me sentí mal por mi madre y por Alexis pero en ese instante…-digo sintiendo un picor en los ojos y ella me limpia las lágrimas con delicadeza.

-Eso ya pasó, tengo miles de cicatrices que me lo recordarán siempre, pero también que estoy viva. Mejor recordemos cosas bonitas, como nuestra boda.

-Cual la que fue o la que no.

-Vale, es verdad no hemos tenido ni un día tranquilo-dice con una sonrisa.

-No, no nos hemos aburrido, ni vamos a hacerlo pero ahora…tenemos en alguien más en que pensar-digo mirando a nuestra pequeña que se remueve en los brazos de su madre, era preciosa y se parecía tanto a ella.

-Si, ella va a ser el motor de mi vida pero aún así cuando esté fuera no puedo pensar en que puede pasar…si lo hago puede ser peligroso para mí y para mi compañero-dice mirándome y yo solo asiento se a que se refiere y no puedo ni quiero decirle que se lo tome con calma o que lo deje no cuando se el bien que hace a este mundo, no cuando yo he sentido en mis propias carnes la satisfacción que te da hacer lo que hacemos. Pero necesitaba que el peligro no fuera tan real como lo había sido durante estos diez años, necesitaba que ese miedo real a perderla cada día desapareciera, pero sabía que eso era una utopía, ese miedo siempre va a existir y va a predominar en el interior de todas las familias de los policías que salen cada día a salvar el mundo.

-Sabía que ibas a ser una gran madre Kate, lo sabía por como habías conseguido todo con Alexis, o el día del secuestro de la niña cuando la cogiste en brazos, o el día del bebé, ¿Te acuerdas? -digo y la veo sonreír-lo tenía super claro, pero ahora que lo veo, es increíble, de verdad eras una madre increíble Kate.

-Tuve a la mejor madre…por eso Rick cuando te digo que pienso en ella y pensaré en ella cada vez que salga que ella va a ser ese motor no miento, no voy a dejarla sola se lo duro que fue para mí y no quiero que ella pase por eso, aunque sé que si pasara, tendría al mejor padre del mundo para ayudarla a ver las cosas como son.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-No, pero en hipotético caso que pasara, estaría tranquila porque tú estarías ahí para ella-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo trajo saliva porque solo pensar en que eso pasará me corta todo, no podría vivir sin ella, no sabría cómo seguir adelante- ¿Sabes? Tu papel de padre, el verte con Alexis fue lo que hizo que empezará a verte con otros ojos, no solo con los ojos del Playboy que había venido solo a tocarme los ovarios-dice con una sonrisa- empecé a ver a Rick, a ese hombre bueno, divertido, luchador, a ese padre que sacó a su hija solo adelante, y que bien lo hizo, empecé a ver a ese hombre que luchaba por la justicia, por hacer el bien, ese compañero que siempre tenía a mi lado para hacer mi vida más fácil y divertida.

-Se te ha olvidado decir que es irresistiblemente guapo-digo haciéndola reír.

-Eso ya lo sabía desde antes de conocerte en persona.

-Es verdad olvidaba que eras mi fan número uno.

-Tampoco te pases-dice haciéndome reír.

-Tuvo que ser interesante pasar de ser fan a convertirse en musa, no me digas que no.

\- ¿Qué dices? si quería matarte.

-Si claro, estabas super emocionada con ello no me digas que no.

-¿Con ser Nikki? Si le pusiste nombre de puta.

-Bueno no te pases…el nombre era perfecto para la saga.

-Si tu lo dices.

-Si era perfecto si no mira a donde hemos llegado, Nikki Heat es un referente ahora para todas las mujeres, por lo tanto, tú eres una referente para muchas mujeres Kate Beckett y yo me siento orgulloso de haberte descubierto y haberle enseñado al mundo la gran mujer que eres. Todo el mundo merecía saber que la ciudad de Nueva York estaba a salvo porque tú estabas al mando, porque tú estabas ahí para salvarlos-digo con mucho orgullo y siento como tira de mi para besarme, y siento su mano en mi cuello haciendo que un escalofrío placentero recorriera todo mi cuerpo, pero entonces nuestra pequeña empieza a llorar y yo me retiro con un gruñido.

-Parece que tiene hambre-dice con una sonrisa mientras yo le miro con cara de frustración, esta mujer siempre sacaba un deseo en mí que luego era imposible echar hacia atrás.

-Te dejo con la peque, voy a ducharme-digo dejando un beso en su cabeza y en la de nuestra pequeña mientras me levanto dirigiéndome hacia el baño.

Tras una ducha rápida vuelvo a la habitación donde Kate está dando de comer a nuestra pequeña, es una tragona y poco a poco y día a día se va notando cómo va creciendo. Recuerdo como Alexis de golpe paso de ser mi pequeña a ser toda una mujer y me doy cuenta de que cuando quiera darme cuenta eso pasará también con la pequeña Lily.

-Kate, quiero otro.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero otro pequeño correteando por la casa pronto.

-Rick, Lily aún es muy pequeña.

-Quiero que tenga a alguien con quien jugar. Ambos hemos sido hijos únicos y siempre quise poder tener un hermano, se que tú también. No quiero que pase mucho tiempo, quiero que tengamos otro pronto.

-Esta bien, pero un poco más, aún es peque, aún necesita mucho de nosotros.

-Vale, un poquito más-digo sentándome a su lado de nuevo en la cama y besando su preciosa sonrisa-Te quiero mucho Kate Beckett.

-Y yo a ti Castle-dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejarme ser parte de ti, por darme a esta pequeña, por ser mi compañera en este camino, por ser la mujer de mi vida, por poner mi vida patas para arriba, por ser Kate Beckett. Gracias por estar en mi vida, gracias por ser esa tierra firme, esa estrella polar y esa voz en mi corazón que siempre me acompaña-digo con una sonrisa y siento como se acerca colocando sus labios pegados a los míos para susurrar sobre ellos un simple, pero tan significativo.

-Siempre.


End file.
